The Phoenix Rises
by texasjeanette
Summary: AU: The Potters protect their son in such a way that no one even knows he is alive!
1. Chapter One: Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: Not mine… wish it was… just playing with some one else's toys… please don't tell her… I forgot to ask first.

What if the Potters protected their son in such a way that no one even knew he was alive?

This is my first fanfic, please read and review!!!

* * *

**The Phoenix Rises**

_By TexasJeanette_

**Chapter 1 - Happy Halloween**

"It's getting darker Lily. we have to make a decision," James whispers in his young wife's ear. Lily pulls back and gazes into her husband's eyes. looking for something, anything that would give her hope. What she sees causes a sob to be wrenched from the center of her being.

Gruffly, holding back his own sob, James says, "Then it is decided. We do this to protect Harry, we do this to protect us all."

Numbly, Lily nods. "Say it, you must say it." James coaxes her.

"I-it is d-decided." James can barely hear the words that are torn from his wife, but he does hear them, and that is all that matters. The spell requires the words to be spoken; it says nothing about volume.

Using his wand James traces a complex design in the air above his son's crib. Baby Harry watches in fascination as ribbons of Gold, Silver, Red, and Green spin above his head. The incantation is a complex one and Harry is lulled to sleep by his father's voice and the pretty colors.

"It is finished," James says as his arm drops in exhaustion to his side. He is trembling with the amount of magical energy that he has just spent. the same magical energy that is slowly fading away like a distant fireworks display.

"Will it work, James" Lily whispers drawing close to her husband. She holds him tightly, both to give and take needed comfort.

"It has to Lily. It is our only hope."

"I can't believe it will be necessary, Wormtail would never give up his secret, and Voldemort can't possibly suspect him since we told everyone it was Sirius. Even Dumbledore is unaware of the switch."

"I know Lily, but we can take no chances. If we are discovered, this charm will save his life... and the lives of many others. If we fall, the charm will whisk him away. The arrangements have already been made. We have told no one; to the wizarding world he will be dead. We all will. this may even destroy Voldemort. Unfortunately, of that we can not be sure." James speaks steadily and softly, his voice lulling his son to sleep.

"James, why will they think him dead. I thought, I mean, he wouldn't be here. Won't they assume he's been taken?" Lily's voice cracks as she speaks.

"No, I added to the end of the charm, his wizard bear toy will be transfigured into… well... Lily, I am sorry but it will look like Harry and there will be no doubt he is dead." James instinctively tightens his arms around Lily as she reacts to this news.

"Oh, James. I know we have to protect him, but will he be safe? How will he learn of who he is? How will he be protected without magic? How, how, how." Lily breaks down and buries her head in James' chest.

James holds his wife and ponders all they have already been through. The love they discovered while still in school. The love they announced to the world on their wedding day. The love that found life in their beautiful son. The love they had nearly lost during these last dark days. His parents. Her parents. Entire families were being destroyed ripped apart by a war fought in secret. Anger wells up in James, anger that banishes the despair that had been filling his soul for days.

Gently James tilts his wife's chin as he locks gazes with her emerald eyes, bright with tears. Resolution fills his voice as he declares, "Lily, if all else fails, THIS _WILL _succeed. No one knows of this but the three of us. Ben is a kind and gentle man. He is not a muggle. You know this better than anyone. He loves you. He will adore Harry. His parents were pureblood wizards and they taught him all about the wizarding world. Your parents were good people and they taught him all about the rest of the world. He may not have magical abilities but he _will _teach Harry about our world, and about us. And when the time is right, he will send Harry back and he will be trained at Hogwarts as we once were."

James settles in the rocking chair next to the crib with his wife on his lap. Rocking her as he often did his son, James continues to give comfort and hope to this woman who had long ago stolen heart. "We may not have to ever rely on this, but if we do we can know that our deaths had a purpose beyond fodder for that self styled Lord. Our blood; seals the charm. The release of our magic; powers the spell. If either one of us alone dies it will work, but if we are both killed and he tries to harm Harry the effect will be so powerful it may very well kill him. It will at the very least injure him greatly. Then Harry's portkey will take him to safety and the toy will transfigure to look like him. And though we wish it could be different, it is the only way to guarantee his safety. We don't know if the next person to find him would be from the Order, or a Death Eater. and I'll be damned if we sacrifice our lives to save our son and then some low level Death Eater kills him out of spite."

They stay locked in each other's arms as they stand vigil over their child's bed. As the sun rises, it is Harry's laughter that wakes the young parents. They yawn and stretch, smiling at each other. Choosing to believe and hope in the bright sunlight of a new day what they had been too terrified to believe and hope for the night before… that all _will _be well for their small family.

"Boo! Boo!" Squeals Harry.

"Yes, my dear. You are right, today is Halloween," Lily says as she dresses Harry for the day. "You will have a grand time today my young ghost."

Joy fills the Potter household as the young family prepares for their party that evening. They were going to cancel it, but decided together that now more than ever they needed to celebrate life. They have invited all their neighbors to the event, since the Fidelus Charm prevented them from having their own friends over for the evening.

The small cottage is transformed from the normally bright and sunny home into a dark and spooky haunted house. Lily uses her wand with delight as the wallpaper changes to show spiders scurrying over every nook and cranny. Bats now float near the ceiling and the punch bowl is happily bubbling away with pink smoke drifting out over the floor.

James smiles at how happy she is as he watches his wife redecorate their home. Halloween has always been one of her favorite times of the year. Being muggle born, she has interesting creatures and monsters to share with the all children coming. Those of muggle birth will recognize and appreciate the make believe monsters and spooky music and those from the wizarding community will be pleasantly surprised.

As the sun sets their first guests arrive. For the next several hours the Potter household fills with laughter, squeals of delighted fright, and generally screams HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

As the moon rises to its zenith, the last of the guests depart. James turns from the door a smile still on his face when a scream of terror comes from down the street. Quickly turning around he sees the fading green light of the Avada Kedavra curse. And the very one they have been hiding from is not 50 yards from the house. Evil laughter fills the night as James screams, "Lily its him! Run, take Harry and get out now!"

James grabs his wand and prepares to defend his family. But the one standing in front of him sneers at the loyal and honorable intentions. "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

"How did you find us?"

"How indeed, normally I would let you die guessing, but I think the look of horror will be much more enjoyable. You see, you told me."

"What! What are you talking about, I have told no one."

"Tsk Tsk, that is not entirely true. You had to tell someone, didn't he Peter?"

And that's when James notices the smaller man standing behind the evil sorcerer looming before him. As the realization hits home, James loses his coloring. But his wand never wavers. "Expelliarmus!"

The tall figure uses a shield charm and prevents James from taking his wand. Before James can recover he hears, "Avada Kedavra" as green light fills his vision he screams, "No!"

"Such a shame really, I did so hope for more fun. well Peter show me to the nursery."

* * *

Outside is chaos. Mask wearing wizards have converged on the far side of the street. They are going house to house cursing and killing any who get in their way. Their evil laughter wafts back towards the quiet cottage and the figure of a cloaked man hurrying towards the sound of James scream. 

As Severus gets closer to the home of the man who was once the bane of his school years and the woman who was once the girl of his dreams he sees the broken door hanging at an odd angle. Hurrying closer he can hear her scream. His breath catching in his throat he goes to confront the one he has called master for years, he swears he will kill him if necessary. Before Severus can enter the yard he sees a flash of green in the upstairs window and the scream is cut short. "No!" he gasps. He hears the laughter he has long since grown to hate and he realizes he may be too late to save the woman he had always secretly loved, but he could still save her son. As he nears the front door the green glow comes again, but before he can enter the cottage there is a huge explosion that blows Severus several feet away.

As Severus shakes the dust from his head the sounds from the way he came tells him the Auror's have arrived and are fighting their way closer to the rubble that was once a home. Severus picks himself up and holding his broken arm stumbles to the ruins. He nearly collapses when he sees her body, but he truly loses hope when he sees what was once her child lying next to her.

He apparates near a glorious castle. Running blindly to a set of large wooden doors he stumbles to the great hall of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry his voice echoing through the corridors, "Dumbledore!"

A tall white haired man rushes from a set of stairs and catches Severus as he collapses. "Severus, my boy, what is it? What has happened?"

"She's dead. He's dead. They are all dead." Severus gasps weakly his eyes losing focus.

"Who Severus? Who has died?"

"James. Lily. Harry." Severus' voice trails off as he loses consciousness.

A plump woman rushes down the corridor. "Dumbledore, what has happened?"

"Severus is wounded Poppy take him to the infirmary... as to what has happened... I am not sure Poppy, but it may be the end of us all." As the old man stood up from the floor she notices tears running silently down his face. She is shocked. In all the years she has known Dumbledore she has never seen him weep.

It scares her. It scares her very much.


	2. Chapter Two: Reactions

Disclaimer: The original stories and characters in the Harry Potter books are not mine. I recognize they belong to J.K. Rowling. I can only hope that she can forgive the use of her marvelous creation for this twist on what might have been.

Summary: What if James and Lily Potter protected their son in such a way that the wizarding world would not even know he was still alive? What would be different? What would remain the same? Read on and find out. . .

Spoilers: Book One so far...

**

* * *

The Phoenix Rises**

_By TexasJeanette_

**Chapter Two - Reactions**

Dumbledore slowly makes his way towards a small hut on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A severe looking, tightlipped woman wearing a Scottish style outfit joins him.

"Albus, is it true?"

"What precisely?"

Pursing her lips the woman exhales and tries again, "Is it true that the Potters have been killed?"

Hanging his head, Dumbledore looks at her while still approaching the hut. "Minerva, I am not sure if it is true. Severus believes it to be so, but he was badly injured. I am sending Hagrid to verify the information and bring them back here, whether they are dead or alive."

Grabbing his arm tightly, the woman stops in her tracts. "Albus, are you sure that is wise? He should not be seen by muggles."

"I am very sure, the area is swarming with Aurors who are investigating and cleaning up the area. We need to send someone we trust who is strong enough physically and removed enough from the situation emotionally to ensure the task is done quickly and quietly. I trust Hagrid to do both." Dumbledore continues towards the hut where his long time friend and stoutest supporter resides.

* * *

A very large man on a very loud motorbike glides from the sky over Godric's Hollow. He lands in front of the house with the most damage. As he dismounts a battle weary yet very official looking man approaches and explains the Aurors have sealed off the area. The large man produces a piece of rolled parchment. After reading it the Auror nods his head and returns the parchment. He sighs sadly, "All right Hagrid. But don't take too long, the muggles will be here soon."

Hagrid searches the rubble and finds the body of James Potter near what was once the front door. His body is twisted around the debris. His eyes are still open and his mouth is gaping as if in a final scream. Hagrid gently closes the eyes of his friend and turns to continue the search. As he nears the stairs, or what is left of them, he hears someone approaching.

He turns to see Sirius Black, a highly skilled Auror and the Potters' best friend. When Sirius sees James a great sob is torn from the gruff man. He collapses and pulls the shell of his fallen friend into a final embrace. He looks up and his eyes grow wide as he notices Hagrid for the first time. "Lily and Harry?" Sirius rasps.

"Still lookin'," admits Hagrid as he shakes himself to clear his head of the grief they both share.

They carefully climb the tattered staircase and move toward the nursery. "NO!" wails Sirius as he cradles the broken, bloody body of Lily Potter in his arms. As he rocks back and forth on his knees tears flow freely down his face and he weeps in anguish. _'My fault, it's all my fault. How could I have been so stupid? I trusted him. I convinced James to trust him and now he is dead. I killed my best friend and our best hope. Well, he will pay. I will see he pays dearly!_' Sirius quiets his internal tirade, and dries his eyes.

As Sirius looks up, Hagrid steps back at the black rage he sees in Sirius' eyes. Sirius turns and sees Harry. The rage vanishes from his features and is replaced with the knowledge of his overwhelming loss. When he turns back, Hagrid gazes deeply into the eyes of the lost man in front of him and sees the rage return. Rage and what appears to be determination and an almost maniacal gleam. Sirius turns away, jumps down the stairs and runs off into the night.

Hagrid doesn't say a word to him as he passes, but his heart fills with pity for the dark man. Hagrid feels overcome himself performing this duty for the Potters, but they had never been truly close. He can only imagine what Sirius was going through.

Hagrid gently lifts the broken body of the small baby boy. Just two weeks ago this same boy was bouncing on his knee and grabbing at Hagrid's fuzzy beard. He remembers fondly those rare occasions he got to baby-sit while the Potters met with Dumbledore. Hagrid tenderly places each parent next to their child and wraps them in a large cloth. He carries them out to the motorbike and asks a nearby Auror to bind them to the bike for him, as he is not allowed to do magic.

The Auror solemnly complies and asks if any have survived. Hagrid sadly shakes his head and flies off. The motorbike noisily rises in the air and turns back towards Hogwarts with its precious cargo and sad news.

**

* * *

The London Times**

November 1, 1981

Last night amid the revelry and pranks of Halloween, one neighborhood just outside of London was nearly destroyed. The small community of Godric's Hollow, a quaint old style village with turn of the century cottages surrounding a small park, would appear to be an idyllic place to raise a family. Appearances can be deceiving.

A deadly gas leak is being blamed for the death of 32 people last night. 13 adults and 19 children lost their lives. The fumes of the gas leak overcame most of the victims while some were killed in the resulting explosion. The explosion wiped out 3 homes on the far side of the community.

Local officials say the explosion may have actually saved some lives. The noise of the explosion allowed the other residents time to escape. "Without that explosion," quotes Fire Chief McFarland, "We may have lost all 150 residents of this small community."

**

* * *

Daily Prophet**

November 1, 1981

He Who Must Not be Named has disappeared!

Despite the tragic circumstances surrounding his apparent defeat, the entire European Wizarding Community is rejoicing today and breathing a collective sigh of relief.

While rising to power, He Who Must Not be Named gathered many followers called Death Eaters. We have all been living in fear that our home would be the next one filled with dead loved ones and covered by the glowing green of the infamous 'Dark Mark.'

These 'Death Eaters' and their self-styled "Lord" were apparently committed to 3 goals.

**1. **Total control or dominion over the entire wizarding world,  
**2. **Elimination of all wizards and witches directly descended from muggles, and  
**3. **To finally breach the secrets of Death itself and become its master.

Tragically, our freedom came at a very high price. James Potter apparently faced off against He Who Must Not be Named and succeeded in defeating him. Though robbed of his power and his body destroyed it is not certain that He Who Must Not be Named is actually dead, however what little, if anything, is left of him is not exactly alive either. After a thorough search of the area surrounding the incident, the Ministry of Magic has officially declared him gone from our lives!

Unfortunately, the explosive magic that finally defeated this menace cost James Potter his life. It also caused an explosion that destroyed their home and killed his wife, Lily Potter (Evans) and their one-year-old son, Harry.

We here at the Daily Prophet would like to express our deepest condolences and sincerest gratitude to the family and friends of this remarkable young man and his small family.

James Potter will be remembered by all for his gracious final act. The Ministry of Magic announced early this morning that he will be posthumously awarded The Order of Merlin, First Class.

--Raymond Fletcher reporting.


	3. Chapter Three: Dead or Alive?

Disclaimer: All right, I admit it… I am J.K. Rowling. I also have a beautiful bridge for sale… if your interested… and some nice beach front property… in Arizona.

What if the Potters protected their son in such a way that no one even knew he was alive?

Spoilers: I am not sure. . . This is the first time I have done this. Don't get angry if I let things lip out in the wrong order.

Big Thanks to HermioneGreen! Her ideas and suggestions were instrumental in the creation of this chapter. Thank you so much. You had some great ideas, and I hope you like what you read.

**

* * *

The Phoenix Rises**

_By TexasJeanette_

**Chapter Two - Prophecy Shmophecy**

"How could this have happened?"

"It's Insane!"

"Perhaps we misunderstood…"

"No, or Voldemort would still be around."

"Perhaps it is finished?"

"Impossible!"

"Insane!"

"Albus, what do you think?"

The group of witches and wizards that have been grieving and arguing for the last several hours, suddenly quiets and turns as one to look at their chosen leader, father figure, mentor, and friend. What they see shocks them.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sits with his head in his hands. His long hair and beard weighs down the wrinkled features and looks dusty gray instead of the spun silver it usually resembled. As he raises his eyes all those assembled gasp. He looks every bit his 140 years. But more distressing than that, he looks broken. Tears flow freely as his shoulders shake with unsuppressed sobs.

In silence those assembled respectfully wait while Dumbledore reigns in his emotions. Clearing his throat and sipping some water give him a few more seconds to compose himself. Finally he stands and addresses those assembled. With the firm voice they have come to depend on he says the last thing they would have ever expected.

"I don't believe it. It. Is. Not. True."

Silence. No one quite knows how to respond to this.

"Remus, I want you to retrieve the remains immediately! I don't know why I did not think of this before. I want a full autopsy and magical verification of the identities of the deceased. . . if that is, in fact, what they are."

"You want what! Why?" Remus sputters in disbelief.

"You heard me. This was too big, too monumental for Lily and James to rely on anyone besides themselves. You all know them. They would not have trusted Harry's safety to a charm alone. They must have done something that we never expected, something so outrageous, so unbelievable, that they thought it would never be discovered. I refuse to believe he's dead" Dumbledore speaks fervently with conviction born of desperation. As he finishes and sits his eyes are wide and his voice is fanatical.

* * *

Remus approaches Dumbledore's office. He is not sure what to expect. He has served, respected, and even loved this man for many years. . . Dumbledore is Headmaster of the most respected school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. . . but the display last night scared him… and he was not looking forward to whatever Dumbledore may do with the news he now carries.

Approaching the stone gargoyle that marks the entrance to Dumbledore's office Remus suppresses a chuckle as he whispers the password. "Gummy Bears," Remus remembers the joy the Headmaster showed when he discovered these relatively new muggle sweets.

As soon as the words leave his lips the stone statue jumps aside and a winding staircase is revealed. Stepping on the bottom step Remus stands still as the staircase lifts him to the Headmaster's Office. Knocking and then quickly entering Remus swallows as he approaches Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Remus my boy, what news have you on the status of the investigation" Asks Dumbledore.

"None, sir. The Ministry of Magic has denied your request and issued this response." Remus hands Dumbledore a roll of parchment. And watches as the color fades from Dumbledore's face.

_To: Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry; Order of Merlin, First Class; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Chairman of the International Federation of Wizards_

_From: **Millicent Bagnold – Minister of Magic**_

_Regarding recent request received for full autopsy, magical medical investigation, identity verification, and substance analysis. The request made on your behalf by one Remus Lupin, has been thoroughly reviewed and rejected._

_We at the Ministry understand and sympathize with your wish to deny the truth, and if it were even remotely possible that you were correct we would immediately launch a full-scale investigation. The Ministry of Magic appreciates your dedication and service to the defeat of the Dark Lord and is not at all surprised to find it was one of your students who finally managed to rid us of that terror._

_The funeral and burial services are scheduled for November 4, 1981. A special monument will be erected and dedicated to the fallen family. You are invited to say a few words during this dedication. Please notify the Ministry immediately if you accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic_

"Idiotic, Politicking, Paper Pushers." Dumbledore growls. "Don't they see they are being blind?"

"Excuse me for saying so, sir. . . but many have been saying or thinking the same thing about you. You never really explained why you believe the way you do. You appear to be ignoring all evidence to the contrary to hold on to some invisible shred of hope in something that simply makes no sense." Remus speaks quietly and evenly, not wanting his emotions to taint what he is trying to say.

Dumbledore shakes his head sadly. "Remus, I have no proof, no evidence for what I 'feel'. I have no actual belief. Just this… hope that we are all wrong. That this has been some great colossal joke and we are sobbing when we should be laughing in relief. Can I prove it? No. But I would certainly like the opportunity to try. If we did this investigation and I was proven wrong, what harm would have been wrought? But if I am correct and we fail to realize it, I shudder to think what will happen when Voldemort returns."

"You don't think he is dead?"

"No, I don't think he is dead. There is no body and though it is possible that it was destroyed in the explosion, as the Ministry believes, I find this too simple an explanation. I find it too neat, too easy that a single Wizard who has failed to apprehend Voldemort on three previous occasions was able to defeat him now. There has got to be more to it, I know it!" Dumbledore slams his hand down on his desk, shaking the papers and causing Remus to jump.

Remus looks at Dumbledore thoughtfully, "Sir, I hope that you are wrong because if your right. . ." his voice fades as he suppresses a shudder.

"I too hope I am wrong, it would be a pleasant surprise."


	4. Chapter Four: Your tired, your poor

Disclaimer: I own nothing… well, okay… I own a computer, a little green piece of crap car, a small assortment of clothes, and a pair of fuzzy slippers… that is all… so please don't sue me for playing with J.K.'s delightful creation.

What if the Potters protected their son in such a way that no one even knew he was alive?

Spoilers: I am not sure. . . This is the first time I have done this. Don't get angry if I let things lip out in the wrong order.

**

* * *

The Phoenix Rises**

_By TexasJeanette_

**Chapter 4: Give Me Your Tired, Your Poor**

"_Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore,  
Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me.  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"_

-- "_The New Colossus_," a sonnet by Emma Lazarus (1883)

* * *

Benjamin Docherty is 29 years old.

Benjamin Docherty is slightly paunchy.

Benjamin Docherty is balding.

Benjamin Docherty is one of the richest men in the country.

Benjamin Docherty is the Headmaster of the newest magical primary school in the world.

Benjamin Docherty is has won accolades and awards as well as criticism for his innovative and forward thinking approach to childcare during such dark times.

Benjamin Docherty cares little about all of that…

Benjamin Docherty is heart broken . . .

* * *

He was born into one of the oldest, noblest, and most powerful of pure blood wizarding families in all of Europe. He took great pride in his family's stature and power. He read every book on every spell, charm, hex, and potion he could get his hands on. He was determined to be a powerful wizard some day. He was determined to be an important wizard someday. But he was destined to be no wizard at all.

* * *

On his 11th birthday he stands at his bedroom window and waits for his official acceptance into Hogwarts. He waits expectantly. He waits impatiently. He waits desperately. He waits in vain. His party guests left long ago, and still. He. Waits.

His father comes and squeezes his shoulder. Benjamin looks up but does not see the sad yet supportive gaze he was expecting. Instead he sees anger, betrayal, and hatred. He staggers back from this cold man. Glancing fearfully around he tries to find what caused this reaction in his distant but normally loving father. He sees his mother just inside the door to his room quietly sobbing into her hands. As he turns and once again faces this stranger that was once his father, he finally understands. He, the once beloved only child, is a squib. He is what his father hates… a being with no magic.

Without a word, Benjamin fills his backpack with as many clothes as he can. He picks up his coat and slings his pack over his shoulder. He goes down to the kitchen and is not surprised to see that Polly, his house-elf, has a sack filled with fruit and sandwiches for him. Crying and wringing her hands she throws herself at him and clings to his waist. Extricating himself, gently, he kneels down beside her and in a quiet voice whispers, "Polly, do you want to stay here? You can come with me if you like."

"Really Sirs? I can comes with you?"

"Yes, Polly, you were given to me last year. . . so the decision is mine . . . but, I will set you free if you prefer . . . life will be very hard from now on."

"You wants Polly to goes away?" The small house-elf asks, her voice quivering.

"Gods, no Polly! But I don't want to force you to leave all your friends just to hide out with me."

"Master Benjamins, Polly is a good house-elf. She is being warm and fed and happy here. And now she is being happy because yous be taking her with you!" She then picks up the same small bag she had with her when she arrived at this house a year ago.

Benjamin wants to ask her what is in the bag he now notices, but the realization she is already packed fills him with love for this fiercely proud creature. Together they silently walk away from the only home he has ever known.

Inside he feels numb with shock and worry. How will he, an 11 year old, survive in the world? He knows very little about muggles and he no longer feels part of the wizarding world. As he strolls away, into the countryside surrounding his family's ancestral home, he glances down at Polly and smiles. She has wrapped a piece of cloth around her head and shoulders and is using it as a shawl. He nods with approval as she can now pass for his younger sister to any muggles they may meet.

He wanders the countryside for many days. Alternately lonely and depressed he is surprised to realize that he is not as distressed as he had anticipated. Amazingly, Polly is taking superb care of him. She arranges leaves and moss to make a bed for him. And while it is not what he was used to, it is far from uncomfortable. She collects sticks and twigs and after making a glorious fire she bakes a kind of bread. She even makes him stew.

He remembers asking her how she did it, but she just shrugged and said her magic leads her to the plants and small animals she needs to do her duties. She shrugs off his heartfelt thanks, but he notices she takes great pride in her ability to care for him. She frets occasionally because the quality is below her usual standards. He quickly assures her it is marvelous with her there . . . an _adventure_, really.

It has been 8 days since that fateful birthday when he hears a shout, "You there, boy! What are you doing on my property?"

Benjamin turns around and sees a man dismounting his horse and walking directly towards him. He had been so distracted with his thoughts he had failed to notice him sooner. So did Polly apparently because Benjamin sees she does not have her "shawl" covering her head.

"Is that your house-elf young man?" The man asks, curiously.

"Yes, sir. Are you wizard sir?" Benjamin asks, startled that the man knows about house-elves.

"Me? No! But my daughter is one, or will be, I mean she will be a witch." The man speaks with great pride and a little amazement. He smiles down at Benjamin and sits next to the fire, "Are you a wizard?"

"No, sir. My parents are, but not me," Benjamin hangs his head in shame, "I am a squib," he admits quietly.

"Well, except for that word, which I don't like at all, we are in rather similar boats. I mean my wife and I, as well as our oldest daughter, have no magical abilities, but our youngest is 3 and has already earned us a visit from that. . . that place, what was it? Oh, yeah. . . The Ministry of Magic! While you have no powers but come from magical parents. Speaking of parents, where are yours? You're a bit young to be traveling alone across the English countryside, even if you do have your own house-elf."

Benjamin hangs his head and quietly explains that his family has disowned him. They do not want a worthless, magical-less squib. All his fears about the muggle world and how he will fit in come tumbling out. After speaking, Benjamin hangs his head. . . afraid to look up. After listening in silence, the man does a remarkable thing. He laughs! He quickly apologizes, but says that Ministry fellow had said something about such snobbishness, but he had not believed it! Why, only silly people would throw away a perfectly good boy over something as stupid as that.

The man makes a decision. He asks Benjamin to come and stay with his family. At first it seems that Benjamin may refuse. . . his pride keeps him from wanting to accept any charity. The man thinks for some time and then smiles as he arrives at a solution. In exchange for teaching his family about the wizarding world, they will in turn teach him about the muggle world. If he shares his house-elf, that will pay for room and board. If Benjamin does "guy" stuff with him that will pay for school supplies and the occasional fun activity. He explains he had always wanted a son . . . but with only two daughters he missed out on all that father and son stuff.

Benjamin thinks about it a moment and agrees. He can hardly resist as the man sits there looking forlorn. As they shake on it, the man introduces himself, "Mr. Harold Evans at your service."

Benjamin thrives in his new home with his surrogate family. He comes to love his new family, even Petunia who is a difficult person to say the least. He does very well in muggle school and earns a scholarship in electrical engineering to MIT in America. Unable to risk muggle university with his dedicated house-elf, he gives her to his family. He knows she will miss him, but she would miss her "Mistress Evans" even more.

After graduating from MIT Benjamin makes rather monumental discovery in electronics. He invents a small seemingly insignificant contraption that, when combined with a computer's processing unit, more than triples its processing speed. He quickly sells his discovery to an American company called Intel and retires.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Evans are killed in a Death Eater attack.

Petunia gets married and promptly disowns both Benjamin and Lily.

Lily gets engaged while still in school.

Benjamin settles down near San Francisco, California, USA.

He has come to love the city and its people, muggle and magical alike. He likes the fact that America is a bit more tolerant of muggles and squibs, though Pureblood snobbery is still rather prevalent.

He buys a substantial amount of land just outside a small town called Los Gatos. It is about 60 miles south of San Francisco making it far enough away to be secluded and near enough to be easily accessible.

He hires both wizard and muggles and together they build a huge magical castle. After years of paperwork and months of hiring faculty and staff, Benjamin opens the doors to:

_**LA ESCUELA DE SUEÑOS**_

_The School of Dreams _

It is a school like no other.

It is for muggle born witches and wizards whose families can no longer handle the power their children unwittingly display.

It is an orphanage for magical children who have no family to claim them.

And, close to Benjamin's heart, it is a refuge for non-magical children from the wizarding world.

Those _with _magic learn to control themselves and prepare for training at some of the world's finest Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Those _without _magic learn all about the muggle world and prepare for training at some of the world's finest Universities.

When the children leave La Escuela De Sueños they leave well educated and well loved.

* * *

In just 2 years it has students from all over the world. . .

But non as important nor as dreaded as the scared and weeping child Benjamin holds in his arms.

Benjamin Docherty knows who this child is… and his significance.

Benjamin Docherty is silent about that…this is just a baby… who is now an orphan.

Benjamin Docherty would die to protect this child.

Benjamin Docherty loves this child deeply.

Benjamin Docherty's heart breaks at the sight of him.

Benjamin Docherty knows that if the baby is here then Lily, his "sister" is dead.

Benjamin Docherty cradles the child and prays and mourns for his lost family.

Child and Guardian comfort each other in the early morning hours.


	5. Letters to the Dead The Early Years

Disclaimer: If you haven't yet figured it out... it's not mine.

A/N: So very sorry for the extremily long wait. This past year has been one of great change and personal difficulty. I will try my hardest to post on a regular basis and I cannot express how much your continued support and encouragement has blessed me. Thank you so much, my readers…

What if the Potters protected their son in such a way that no one even knew he was alive?

Spoilers: I am not sure. . . This is the first time I have done this. Don't get angry if I let things lip out in the wrong order.

* * *

Special Thanks To: _jbfritz_, spezlee, _gaul1_, nalini213, _Silver-Entrantress-Elf_, Quills 'N Ink, _ninariddletales_, tasthedevilman, _bird-of-mpreg_, Spirit and Essence, _tanydwr_, moonlight dream, _mactunes_, natbag, _Padfut's-Moon_, Prd2bAmerican18, _Lightning Rain_, doro, _cataclysmic_, Ms.Padfoot, _Flurries-owl_, Night-Owl123, _solaris isa_, Hermione Green, _solar_, solar1, _Insomniac Boarder_, fiddy, _pompompom_,Geminia -- you guys and your encouraging words helped inspire me to continue… Thank you so much.

Short Fat Fag - thanks for the suggestion about spacing… I think I fixed it.

_Nande - thanks for reading my story. Your review is lacing and obviously I have a life and I spend part of it reading and writing._

Marquerida - Hope this answers some of your questions.

_Fairy of Irrelevance - Benjamin is the owner and Headmaster of a school that combines teaching muggle borns about the magical world as well as teaching magical students about the muggle world. It is also an orphanage for children from the wizarding world. Basically it is a place where children are cherished, valued and taught without regard to blood purity, parentage, or species. It is the anti-thesis of what Voldemort stood for. Harry's mother, Lily, saw Ben as a brother because her parents took him in when she was only 3 years old. Ben was also mentioned as Lily and James cast their protection spell. I hope this clears things up a bit._

BehindGreenEyes - Sorry it has taken so long. I hope everything worked out for you on Fors Fortis

_FabioandtheDuck - Chapter 4 was designed to make Ben a real and believable character_

Glyph - I chose Los Gatos after doing research online. I wanted to use a real place as that gave me something to work with… I wanted it to have a cool name, and what is more magical than 'The Cat'? It also had to be somewhat close to a large city… Los Gatos was perfect. I will be working in some local events as well as some Bay Area landmarks. Sorry about the tenses in ch.4... I wanted to put you "in the story" so to speak. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

The Phoenix Rises**

_By TexasJeanette_

**Chapter 5: Letters to the Dead - The Early Years**

November 3, 1981

Dearest Lily and James,

It worked! And though I am very happy that young Harry has arrived safely, my heart weeps at your loss. I shall miss you my dear sister. I am still amazed that you were both able to create and implement such an incredible plan. Just in time too, it seems.

Harry arrived scared and crying. I held and comforted him for hours. Though, I must admit that I received as much comfort as I gave. Having him in my arms filled me with a peace I don't think I would have achieved otherwise. Our family is now gone. Petunia is still alive, but as she no longer considers me family I feel I must return the favor.

My staff doctors examined Harry and except for an odd lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he is unharmed. The medi-wizard believes it to be a curse scar as it has residues of dark magic in it. He has seen nothing like it before.

Harry will be placed with the general population. Due to the heightened activity of Voldemort and his Death Eaters we have several babies in our nursery now. Most of them are squibs and muggle-borns. Since Voldemort limited his assassinations to Europe, mainly Britain, the Ministry was able to place the 'pure-blood' orphans with Magical families.

Speaking of Voldemort, he appears to be gone. There is much debate over whether he is dead or simply wounded, but I will be operating under the premise that he will return one day. I will write in this journal twice each year. On young Harry's birthday and at the beginning of each new year. I promise to love and teach him to the best of my abilities.

I hope that you both find the peace you deserve and the happiness that has been missing from our lives for so long. God Bless you both on your journey through the 'next great adventure.'

Love, Your Brother Ben

* * *

January 1, 1982

Harry has settled pretty well into his new home. He was plagued with nightmares for a while and had to be held through the night to get him to sleep. He has mostly calmed. He has some stuffed animals that he clings to, a black dog, a wolf and a stag… he calls them pa'foo, mooey, and papa prongs. They and his necklace are his constant companions.

I have several counselors on staff. They specialize in helping children through traumatic experiences. With their support I have initiated a plan to help them feel like they are part of the family here. Upon each orphan's arrival all information that can possibly be gathered on each child's family is collected and sealed. The children here have no last name.

In school no child shall use their last name in any official capacity, though they are welcome to share what they choose to with their friends. Upon each child's tenth birthday, I will sit with them and share all we know. This gives each child a year to become familiar with their family's history and legacy and also serves as a developmental milestone. It will become a tradition, a family tradition here that will hopefully help ease them into the world at large.

Each child will be sent to the magic school they would have most likely attended were they still living with their family. This will enable them to meet and connect with people who may know of their family, as well as give them not one but two separate places they may feel they fit in. All children are welcome to return here during holidays and each summer they will all come 'home'.

Harry has stolen the heart of all of his caregivers. He is coming out of his shell and has begun interacting with the other toddlers. You would be so proud. He comforts the wee ones when they cry and loves to dance. It warms my heart when he laughs. I am Unca Ben to all my little ones… at least until they enter primary school… then I am Headmaster Docherty during school hours.

James, he has your hair and mischievousness. Lily, he has your eyes and your heart.

With Love, Your Brother Ben

* * *

July 31, 1982

He is two today!!! He blew out his candles… with the help of about 12 kids and 8 adults… seems he wanted to share his wish with us all. He then 'served' fistfuls of chocolate cake to all present… and if we ended up wearing more than we ate… well that is just the fun of Birthday parties.

He has bonded well with the other babies and is definitely a natural leader. He is not bossy but he watches… and when someone is unhappy, or brooding… which is a rather common occurrence given that they are all missing their parents and families… he does his best to make them smile…

He has even shared his 'family' of pets with the ones who are especially hard to comfort. Your baby boy is a joy to love. Until next year…

* * *

January 1, 1983

Harry did magic!!!! Yes, your little baby boy has had his first burst of accidental magic. On their way outside one of the other toddlers, a young man named Patrick, was pushed down the stairs. Harry screamed 'NO!' and young Patrick bounced down and was not hurt. Harry was drained and cranky. He was scared that his 'brover was hurted', but was reassured when a staff member carried young Patrick back up and Harry heard him yelling, "Again! Again!"

It took a bit of work, but we finally got them to understand that the stairs were not playthings and that Patrick could have been very hurt… but that Harry's magic 'saved' him. Harry was sad that he didn't know what he did, but was cheered when Patrick kissed his cheek and declared that, " 'arry is da bestest brover ever!"

There are a total of 14 toddlers in my nursery now. 8 boys and 6 girls.

Alexander - 4 years old  
Amelia - 2 years old  
Cassandra - 1 year old  
Chloe - 2 years old  
Daniel - 3 years old  
Emily - 2 years old  
Harry - 2 years old (though really 2 ½)  
Ishmael - 4 years old  
Joshua - 3 years old  
Kayla - 3 years old  
Noah - 2 years old  
Patrick - 3 years old  
Sierra - 2 years old  
Taylor - 4 years old

Just thought you might want to know who Harry is growing up with. Talk at ya on his birthday…

* * *

July 31, 1983

Three years old today! I wish I could say that it has been a happy birthday… but alas, it has not. Harry has had a very rough few months. You see when one of our children reaches 5 years old, he or she is recognized as a 'big kid' and moved from the nursery to the Primary dorms. Because our kids have all had very traumatic lives, it is very important that there are routines and milestones in their lives.

Our schedules are always the same Monday through Friday and vary only for weekends and holidays. This way the children learn that they can depend on the stability and consistency of their lives here. Milestones are also important. Without the benefits of 'family' traditions we have created our own. I mentioned the naming ceremony to you earlier… but we have a few others.

Babies become 'big kids' at the age of 5 and move into our Primary Dorms. They share a single dorm with other children for the next 3 years. Boys and Girls share one very large room, though the girls are on one side and the boys on the other. On their 8th birthday, the children move into a smaller dorm that is NOT co-ed. They stay here for the next 2 years. They are no longer 'big kids' but are instead referred to as a young master or young mistress. Finally on their 10th birthday they have their naming ceremony and are gifted with their own bedroom. This bedroom will remain theirs until they are of 18 years of age. This allows them the opportunity to have sleep-overs with their friends and experience a bit more independence. Since many of them will be leaving for boarding school the following year, it allows a gradual withdrawal from the communal life they have been living and will hopefully ease their way into the stage of their lives.

Alexander and Ishmael have both turned 5 this year and both Amelia and Taylor will be turning 5 soon. Harry has had a hard time dealing with this new 'loss'. He has become very clingy and easily upset. He is afraid that we will all 'go way in green'. His memory of your death is bathed in the green light of the killing curse, I'm afraid.

Since the 'big kids' are able to visit the nursery and do come and play, especially on the weekends and holidays most children have dealt with the change reasonably well. I only hope that with continued visits from his 'brovers and sissers' that Harry will learn that gone does mean dead and that not everyone who leaves fails to return. It has been especially hard explaining the absence of Sirius and Remus. Harry remembers his uncles and when I tell him that they are not dead he wants to know what he did that was so bad they don't want to come and visit. I keep telling him that they would if they could but they don't know where he is, but that some day he can go see them.

It is enough for now. I hope that he accepts all that he is when the time comes.

On a sadder note, despite my best efforts Sirius has been blamed for your betrayal and sentenced to Azkaban. I sent your letters to the Ministry, per your instructions… I even offered to testify at his trial… unfortunately, the Ministry in its infinite wisdom did not see fit to grant Sirius a trial. I have no influence because of my status as a squib. I swear the British Ministry of Magic does more to encourage distance, prejudice, and elitism than I think even Voldemort did… mainly because they are far more trusted. I can do no more for him without risking the exposure of young Harry… so I will wait and hope that Sirius will forgive me when the time comes to reveal all that we have kept hidden.

Until next year my beloved brother and sister…

* * *

January 1, 1984

Happy New Year!!!

I read over my sad note from July and am happy to report that Harry is doing very well. He had a fit when Amelia 'left', but with many visits and the understanding that he too would one day be a 'big kid' he was able to happily celebrate young Taylor's fifth birthday a couple of weeks ago. Harry now brags that he knows four big kids and that he will be a big kid soon. He also encourages Joshua, Kayla, Patrick, and Daniel to practice being a 'big kid' so they will be all ready when they move on their birthdays.

It is really amazing to see just how much influence he has on others. When he is sad and withdrawn the other children worry over him and become scared and skittish. When he is happy and excited the kids rally around him. Now all the young ones are eagerly looking forward to their 'big kid' day.

Love ya both, Ben

* * *

July 31, 1984

Dear Lily and James,

Harry turned 4 today. He had an Olympic birthday. The summer Olympics are in Los Angeles, California this year. The older children have been following the events avidly and their excitement has trickled down to the nursery. Harry carried his torch that had been carried by each child until he lit the fire. It was all magical of course… the kids got a kick because Harry's favorite color is purple… so the fire was purple… as was the cake, the ice cream and all the decorations. Every year the children make presents for each other so Harry was given some lovingly created drawings and his brothers and sisters that have left the nursery worked together to make Harry a purple Quidditch set. The little ones are not allowed to fly, of course… You would have my head if I let him get on a broom at this age…

His new Quidditch set is designed to be played on the ground. The kids made him a small snitch, Quaffle, and two Bludgers. They had their teachers charm the items. The purple snitch flies around the room never going higher than four feet. The Bludgers and the beaters as well as the Quaffle are all made out of different shades of purple faux fur. Basically it is a stuffed toy that plays back. Harry is definitely James' son, he is a Quidditch fanatic. As much as any four year old can be. His favorite team is the Seattle Sea Monsters… because their team color is … yep, you guessed it, purple!

Harry did magic again… this time it was not quite accidental… I mean, he meant to do it… he is not sure how he did it, but he wanted a puppy… a purple puppy. He wanted it so much that he 'magicked' it purple. He was quite tired afterwards… and was very disappointed when the puppy had to be turned back to its normal color of brown. The puppy was a pet brought for a visit by one of the staff… unfortunately she is a muggle and could not keep a purple puppy. Though Harry was sad that the puppy could not stay purple, he was quick to give his blessing when he realized that the puppy could not go home if it was purple.

Understanding, intelligent, and powerful. What a boy. I sound like a proud papa… I feel like one too. Though I love all of my charges, I admit… at least to myself… that Harry holds a very special place in my heart. I try to hide my special love for Harry so as to not raise suspicions… it works, mostly. Whatever extra seeps through is easily attributed to the fact that Harry has just about everyone wrapped around his little fingers. I only hope that he remains the sweet little boy he is when he is introduced to the general population next year. Some of the older kids are not as easily accepting of things soft and cute… since they have a greater memory of what has happened to them in the past… but listen to me, trying to borrow trouble before its time…

Love, Ben

* * *

January 1, 1985

Well, this was Harry's last Christmas in the nursery. Oh, he will be able to come and visit, of course… but it will be different for him next year. Harry knew this. It seems that he has cherished his time as a baby since his birthday. He has occasionally requested a bottle… and has even asked to sleep in a crib. He plays with the baby toys and talks baby talk sometimes.

I was worried at first… I thought he was regressing, but I sat down with him and asked him why he was acting so differently. He looked at me and smiled as he explained, "Soon I'm not gonna be a baby anymore. I will be a big kid… so I am making baby memries… I don wanna foget when I'm all growed up!"

All in all, a very wise child. When we, we being the staff and myself, heard him… we all told him it was a great idea. We now believe that we have a new tradition… year 4 is the year of the baby… Harry said that he wasn't really a baby anymore, but he wasn't really a big kid yet… and that when he really was a baby he didn't know how fun it was to just be a baby… so now, as the children get closer to their 'big' day… they regress to fully appreciate be allowed to just be babies. It's enough to make me cry.

Harry and Emily… whose birthdays are next… are the ones who are the most babyish. They even have the other little ones taking care of them… Harry says its because he will be back to take care of all of them once he's a big kid.

Happy New Year my dear family, Love, Ben


End file.
